


[Podfic] The Four Kings

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's True Form (Good Omens), Blasphemy, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Divinity Kink, Love, M/M, Metaphysical Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sexual Content, mofu bingo 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: entanglednow's summary:In which there is still so much of Aziraphale to see, and Crowley is more than willing to look.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] The Four Kings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Four Kings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752890) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Stream** the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-The-Four-Kings-by-entanglednow-erd35e)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/2vbjnjb3581lw2d/GO_The_Four_Kings.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
